How To Prep For Writing a Paper
How To Prep for Writing There are many different ways to start writing an essay. One must brainstorm, pick a topic, research etc.There is process that one must go through in order to write a paper. Each process differs based on the individual who is doing the writing. There are many sources that can help, such as tutors, teachers, peers, and simply research. It takes a lot of work to produce a masterpiece. These are the steps to follow if one wants to do a great job when writing. Rhetorical Situations: Rhetoric in the literature sense means: the great art of acting, speaking, and thoughts of the writer. A simpler definition is: the art of discourse. Rhetoric situations include genre, tone, audience, purpose, stance, context, and medium. All of these help a writer give what is expected of them. In Rhetoric writing, one will learn about ethos, pathos, and logos. Ethos is the ethical appeal to bolster an author’s credibility. Pathos is the quality or power in actual life experience in literature, music, speech, and other forms of expression. Logos is the logical appeal with evidence and reasoning. With rhetoric situations one has to think smarter, and making sure he or she is communicating with the audience. Picking a Topic: One should always pick a topic that is not strenuous to do research about. If the topic is provided to you by a teacher or professor, one should be prepared to do research and find information about this topic. After the topic has been picked, one should immediately begin research and trying to figure out how their paper is going to be laid out, and what tone, the paper will have. By choosing the topic, the writer now knows who he or she is writing for, what vocabulary to use, and what tone to use. By picking a topic research should also be easier. By now the writer knows that with the certain topic, how much research should be done. Once settled on a topic, the next part of the process should be effortless. Reviewing Writing Prompt: In certain situations, a teacher or professor will hand the students a writing prompt. It is best to review the writing prompt and read it carefully, because the main audience in this case is the teacher or professor. Read and review the prompt and make sure that the paper’s purpose, and your research can deliver what the professor or teacher is looking for clearly. Research: After receiving the topic and reviewing the writing prompt, this is where the research shall begin. Do research on the topic so the paper that one is writing, is truthful. This leads back to ethos. In any paper that one writes, make sure it’s factual and not made up. Make sure the research is clear and done well. Citing is always a good thing when writing. This shows where the writer did his or hers research and allows the reader/audience to know where to read more on the topic as well. Brainstorming: Brainstorming is a method in which one comes up with ideas of what they are going to write about. For some people, they have to be in a quiet area in order to conjure up ideas for what they are writing about. Others need music, or background noise in order to concentrate. The truth is, whatever works for the person to brainstorm, is the way to go. When one brainstorms, this is the process of thinking about the thesis statement, what the paragraphs will consist of, ands what information one really wants to put into the paper. Always remember who the audience is and stay on topic when brainstorming. Free Writing: Freewriting is the easiest part of the writing process. This allows one to just write all the ideas that he or she had, and put it on paper. The mind is able to go with your ideas flow. After one free writes, he or she can go back and read everything that was written and gather all of the important necessary information to put in the paper. This leads to organizing thoughts and what should go first. Organization: When organizing information to go into a paper, make sure the most important facts go in last. Start off the paper with a nice firm tone, and finish off strong. Be sure to use vocabulary suitable for the paper level in which you are writing. For example , if one are in college, use vocabulary up to par. Begin Introduction: This is the point that the writer has been waiting for. One now has all of the information and is prepared to start writing the paper!